COFFE SHOP
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: "appa? hyung tau siapa appaku?/"mianhe zelo-ah"/ "yesung hyuung"/ "lap yang benar Yong guk ah!"/ aahh...suasana yang begitu complicated. ini Yaoi! OOC,OOT, BAP, SUJU couple dan banyak yg lain juga.
1. Chapter 1

COFFE SHOP

Title : Coffe shop Genre : romance , humor, angst

Rating : M (for mature content , lemonnya belom di petik , jadi ga ada lemon:D)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri , orang tua dan penciptaNya , dan tentu saja penggemar mereka, saya hanya punya plotnya)

Warning : Typos, Geje , OOC dan lainnya ,mau bash boleh asal jangan fanwar aja #kepedean #dibunuhreader XD

CAST : Bang Yong Guk (BAP)

Kim Himchan

Jung Daehyun Yoo Young

Jae Choi Jung Hong di awal menggunakan marga Lee

Yesung (suju) Ryeowook (suju) dan akan bertambah seiring perjalanannya.

Summary : apa jadinya jika seorang Bang Yong Guk , namja dengan penampilan sangar tapi berhati melow harus menjadi ketua geng sebuah grup dance jalanan, dan terlibat cinta dengan seseorang yang bahkan dia tidak tau siapa orang itu . bagaimanakah kisahnya?

ok kita langsung aja ke TKP! setelah pesan - pesan berikut ini.

#ditabok XD ya udaah ,semua pemain udah siap? #teriakpaketoa

pemain: "Yak! zuki-ah! cepetaaaan panas nih!"

author: "hehheh ...ok..ok, are you ready?! 3..2...1 ACTION!

* * *

Neowa Gadeon keopisyeop

Uri dulmanui keopisyeop

Ni hyanggiga naneun igoseseo Meonghani anjaisseo.

KLING

"Selamat datang" teriak seorang namja dengan kepala besar yang sedang berkutat dengan mesin kopinya. Tampak seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi kekar dan muka garang memasuki Coffe shop dengan desain tikus dan kelinci yang terasa sangat nyaman itu. Namjaitu berjalan ke arah meja nomor 8 yang berada tepat di depan jendela yang menghadap langsung ke arah jalan raya dan sebuah pohon mapple yang menjadi pemandangan tepat di luar jendela cafe Mouse Rabbit.

"Wokie chagi, ada pelanggan yang datang. bisakah kau kesana sebentar?" ucap namja kepala besar itu yang kini sedang sibuk menambahkan krim diatas espresso yang sedang dia buat.

"Ne, Yesung hyung," jawab namja manis dengan kadar imut yang tak sesuai dengan usianya, muka baby face dan bentuk tubuh ramping yang di balut sweater warna pastel dan celana kain warna coklat tua menambah kesan feminim, dan jangan lupakan topi rajutan yang entah kenapa malah menambah kesan imutnya. Tampaknya namja imut itu, atau panggil saja Ryeowook mulai memelankan langkah kakinya, ketika dia mendapati pelanggan barunya berperawakan tinggi besar khas orang eropa namun matanya sipit , dan jangan lupakan warna kulit tan yang mendekati eksotis itu, belum lagi muka datar yang seketika menyeruakkan aura mencekam dari tubuhnya. Setelan mantel warna hitam menambah kesan bahwa dia bukanlah namja sembarangan. Ohhh jangan lupakan rambut hitam cepak itu, dia benar-benar seperti seperti gengster!.setidaknya itulah kesan pertama yang ryeowook lihat diri pemuda yang sedang menatap datar keluar kafe.

GLUP

'ya Tuhan! lindungi aku!' rapal Ryeowook dalam hati.

Ryeowook menguatkan hatinya dan mulai mendekat ke arah namja itu.

"Maaf tuan, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Ryewook hati-hati, dia masih sayang kepalanya, ia takut jika namja garang itu memotong kepalanya hanya karena merasa terganggu dari acaranya memandangi luar jendela.

"Vanilla latte" ucap namja itu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya, Ryeowook kemudian mencatat di note book dan menanyakan lagi apakah ada yang ingin di pesan lagi.

"cukup" kata namja itu lagi.

'benar-benar dingin! Tapi mukanya seperti gengster! ya Tuhaaaan, jangan-jangan dia mau merampok di sini' Ryeowook kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikiran konyolnya, dia kemudian bergegas menuju ke kounter dimana Yesung sedang membuat kopi.

* * *

Yesung mengernyit heran ketika melihat namjachingunya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius, sampai-sampai dia tidak berkata apapun setelah sampai didepannya.

"Hyuuuung, sepertinya dia itu gengster!" teriak Ryeowook, membuat namja berkepala besar dengan surai blonde yang sedang meminum kopinya sontak menyeprotkan kopi yang sedang di minumnya ke arah Ryeowook.

"MWOOOO?! GENGSTER?! DI MANA WOKIEEE?!" teriak Yesung kaget, Yesung terlihat panik dan segera mencari tongkat baseball yang dia letakkan di sudut dapur.

"Yak! KIM JONGWOON APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Ryeowook marah ketika mendapati dirinya di hujani kopi dadakan.

"yah! Wokie, kan kau yang bilang ada gengster di cafe kita? aku harus segera mengusirnya!" jawab Yesung mantap ketika dia sudah memegang sapu di tangannya, karena tak mendapati tongkat baseballnya.

Ryeowook kemudian melemparkan notebook di tangannya, dan bersiap mengeluarkan tinjunya jika sang namjachingu benar-benar keluar dengan membawa sapu di tangannya.

"Hyuung, kau ini terlalu banyak menonton film, dan lagi siapa yang bilang bahwa gengster itu akan menyerang cafe kita? aku hanya bilang kalau sepertinya ada orang dengan penampilan gengster" ucapan Ryeowook seketika membuat Yesung berhenti di tempat dan membalikkan badannya.

"ya! chagii, kau mengerjaiku eoh?" ucap Yesung kesal sembari mempotkan bibirnya, kemudian ia berjalan sembari menghentak-hentakkan kaki ke arah Ryeowook.

"hyuuung, kau benar-benar harus memeriksakan telingamu. Sekarang cepat buatkan Vanilla latte atau...lehermu taruhannya" ucap Ryeowook sarkastik sembari memperagakan gerakan memotong leher.

"MWOOO? ANDWE!" teriak Yesung panik, dengan gerakan secepat kilat menyiapkan bahan untuk membuat vannila latte pesanan namja dengan gengster itu.

* * *

Namja tinggi kekar dan bermuka garang yang di sebut gengster oleh Ryeowook tadi sedang menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela cafe.

Seoul, di bulan desember seperti ini pasti di guyur hujan salju. Namja kekar itu, atau pangil saja Yong Guk, sedang menikmati saat di mana salju-salju putih itu turun dari langit dan berebut untuk jatuh, sebagian menutupi pohon maple yang tumbuh di luar caffe ,terlihat sangat cantik jika di lihat dari tempat duduknya sekarang.

Acaranya seketika terhenti, ketika tepat di sebrang jalan dia menangkap siluet pemuda yang tengah di pukuli oleh kakek-kakek bertongkat, dan Yong Guk semakin membelalakan matanya ketika dia merasa bahwa kakek-kakek tua itu memukul seperti petinju yang ingin membunuh lawannya. Yong Guk bergegas lari keluar cafe yang langsung di sambut oleh hujan salju, menyebrangi jalan menuju ketempat terjadinya penyerangan itu.

BUGH

BUGH

"KAU PEMBUNUH! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH ANAKKU! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"

teriak kakek yang sedang di penuhi amarah itu, sembari melayangkan tongkatnya ke tubuh pemuda yang tampilannya sudah tak beraturan, muka putih itu di penuhi luka lebam, tubuh kurusnya hanya berlapiskan kaos tipis yang sudah compang camping di beberapa bagian, menampilkan luka sayatan di tubuhnya, kaki jenjangnya hanya di bungkus celana kain yang sudah sobek, dan terlihat luka dengan darah yang sudah mengering.

"hiikssss... appooo! hiiikssss... jeosonghabnida harabeoji , jeongmal jeosonghapnida" pemuda itu hanya bisa menangis, ia sudah pasrah jika harus mati saat ini,tubuhnya serasa remuk dan menggigil.

"KAU KIRA DENGAN MEMINTA MAAF ANAKKU AKAN KEMBALI?! UCAPKAN ITU PADA PENJAGA NERAKAA...!" teriak kakek tua itu kesetanan sembari bersiap mengayunkan tonggat dalam genggaman tangannya kearah kepala pemuda itu.

BRAAAK

"aku pasti mati!"

pikir pemuda itu, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya, bersiap bertemu malaikat pencabut nyawa atau jika dia beruntung bisa bertemu ibunya di surga, yang mungkin sebentar lagi dia tak merasakan pukulan di tubuhnya,

'eh? kok tidak sakit?' ucap pemuda itu dalam hati, dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang namja kekar yang sedang merunduk melindunginya.

"YAK! BOCAH TENGIK, SIAPA KAUUU?" teriak kakek itu berang, ketika acara pukul-pukulannya di interupsi oleh pemuda sok pahlawan yang melindungi objek pukulannya.

"YAAAAAH! KAU KAKEK TUA! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMUKULKU! SEMUA ANGGOTA TUBUHKU DI ASURANSIKAN, AKU BISA MENUNTUTMU!" teriak Yong Guk tak kalah garang. Kakek tua itu hanya berdecih meremehkan, bersiap-siap melawan bocah tak tau diri yang menyela kegiatannya.

saat mereka tengah sibuk beradu mulut terdengar suara debaman dari balik tubuh Yong Guk.

BRUGH

Pemuda dengan kondisi mengenaskan tadi jatuh tak sadarkan diri, Yong Guk yang mendengar suara debaman di belakangnya sontak menoleh dan membelalakkan mata ketika mendapati pemuda yang di tolongnya tadi tak sadarkan diri.

"Yak! heyyy...jangan mati duluu!" Teriak Yong Guk panik.

BLAM

Debaman suara pintu tertutup itu menambah efek dramatis hidup Yong Guk saat ini.

"YAAAAAH! KAKEEEEEK TUAAAAA! KENAPA KAU TUTUP PINTUNYAAA..CEPAT BANTU AKUUUU!" teriakYong Gok sembari menendang pintu rumah mewah itu.

"BAWA ANAK SIALAN ITU! AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANNYA!" suara dari dalam rumah itu membuat yongguk semakin didera perasaan frustasi.

"DASAAR KAKEK GILAA!" teriak Yong Guk kearah pintu. Dengan gerakan cepat Yong Guk melepas mantel tebalnya, membungkus namja tinggi yang tengah pingsan itu dan menyampirkannya ke pundak kekarnya. Dengan gerakan kaki seribu, Yong Guk berlari menyebrang jalan untuk kembali ke cafe tadi.

* * *

Yesung yang sedang mencari pelanggan yang memesan vanilla latte memekik tertahan ketika mendapati seorang pemuda kekar dengan muka memerah yang memanggul sosok manusia terbungkus mantel tengah menyongsong ke arahnya.

"YAK! siapa kau?! kenapa membawa mayat kemari?!" teriak Yesung histeris, Yong Guk yang masih menetralkan nafasnya menggapai cangkir di tangan Yesung,

"hah...haaaah ...ahjussi ...berikan ituu! paliyaa...!" teriak Yong Guk dengan nafas memburu, karena harus berlari sembari membawa namja malang di punggungnya. Yesung hanya bisa mematung dan semakin pucat ketika Yong Guk malah berlari kearahnya dan menyambar kopi yang ada di tangannya dan segera meminumnya.

"itu pa..."

"BRUSSSSSSHHH...! HAAAAAAAAHH..PANAASSSS! AHJUSSI KAU INGIN MEMBAKAR MULUTKU?!" teriak Yong Guk tepat di muka Yesung.

yesung mengusap mukanya yang baru saja mendapatkan hujan lokal dadakan.

"PABOOYA! APAKAH KAU TAK PERNAH TAU KALAU KOPI ITU PANAS?!" Teriak Yesung marah. Demi pencipta spongebob di dunia, dia yang masih imut itu di panggil ahjussi dan sekarang pemuda garang itu menyemprotkan kopi yang dia buat kearahnya, ini penghinaan!

Ryeowook yang mendengar suara gaduh di luar bergegas keluar untuk memeriksa keadaan cafe.

Yong Guk yang melihat Ryeowook keluarpun langsung berubah haluan berlari kearahnya.

"Noona, temanku sekaraat, jebal!" rengekan Yong Guk terlihat sangat menyedihkan, tubuh dalam gendongannya sudah terasa seperti es, benar-benar dingin! dan kedua orang itu hanya diam mematung tanpa membantu sedikitpun.

Ryewook yang segera sadar dari acara kagetnya segera membantu namja itu. Ryeowook bergegas membawa Yong Guk untuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang terdapat di belakang counter, Yesungpun mengikuti di belakang sembari mengomel tak jelas tentang status ahjussinya.

Yong Guk meletakkan tubuh pemuda itu di atas bed ukuran kingsize yang di balut dengan bed cover merah gelap, dengan hati-hati Ryeowook mulai memeriksa keadaan namja malang itu.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?!" tanya Ryeowook menyelidik, dia masih berfikir bahwa Yong Guk adalah gengster. Sembari mengambil beberapa selimut dan satu stel baju hangat yang ada di lemari, Yesung kemudian ia suruh mengambil air panas dengan handuk.

"Mwo?! noona, aku tidak sekejam itu! meskipun tampangku sangar nan imut seperti ini,tapi aku tidak akan memukuli orang sampai babak belur begitu" bela Yong Guk, matanya masih setia mengamati gerakan Ryeowook yang sudah mengganti baju namja itu, dan sekarang sedang sibuk dengan kotak obat di tangannya.

Yesung kembali ke bawah untuk menjaga cafe setelah mengantarkan baskom dan handuk permintaan Ryeowook.

"Hey, duduklah disini" ucap Ryeowook ketika melihat Yong Guk masih saja mematung memperhatikan Ryeowook yang kini sudah beralih memperban kepala pemuda itu. Yong Guk pun duduk di sebelah namja yang masih saja tak sadarkan diri, namun kulit pucatnya kini sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi sedikit memerah, menandakan suhu tubuhnya berangsur normal.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menutulkan kapas berisi obat merah ke luka di tangan kiri namja itu.

"Bang Yong Guk imnida, noona" ucap Yong Guk membungkuk sopan, sembari sesekali meringis miris mendapati bahwa namja tinggi kurus bersurai ikal itu benar-benar memiliki luka hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"aku Kim Ryeowook ,dan panggil aku hyung! aku ini namja bukan yeoja Yong Guk-ssi!"

Demi jerapahnya di thailand, walaupun mukanya memang terlihat imut tapi dia tetaplah namja! catat itu.

* * *

Yong Guk, Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang duduk-duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. Mouse Rabbit sudah tutup dari 1 jam yang lalu, dan sekarang mereka memilih menikmati secangkir exspresso hangat di malam dingin yang membekukan kota Seoul. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari asal Yong Guk dan bagaimana dia bisa menemukan namja yang penuh luka yang dia bawa sore tadi.

"yong guk-ah, kau menginap saja disini, lagi pula di luar salju mulai turun"

"Jinja hyung? ah, kau baik sekali Ryeowook hyung" Yong Guk terlihat senang ketika dia tak perlu menginap di hotel untuk malam ini.

"ne, kau bisa memakai kamar di ujung sana , kami akan tidur di rumah kami, tepat di sebelah cafe" ucap Yesung diiringi senyum manis dari kedua namja pemilik cafe itu.

"Whoaaaaa...gomawo ahj..."

Yesung memperlihatkan tangan kecilnya yang mengepal, siap meninju muka sangar Yong Guk, jika pemuda garang itu menyebutkan panggilan keramat itu. "kau mau mati yongguk-ah?" ucap yesung sarkastik.

"Ani...hehhe , mianhe ahj...ah..mianhe hyuuung~" ucap Yong Guk dengan suara bassnya yang di lengkingkan layaknya yeoja-yeoja ababil yang sedang merayu namja di luar sana dan tidak lupa tangan yang di tangkupkan di pipi diiringi kedipan mata genit.

"Yong Guk-ssi kau.. membuatku ingin muntah" ucap Ryewook tak kalah sarkastik.

Seketika itu tawa ketiga namja itu pecah dan membahana di seluruh ruangan cafe.

PRANG!

reflek ketiga namja yang tengah tertawa itu saling pandang satu sama lain.

* * *

BRAK

Pintu malang itu terjeblak dengan sangat keras ketika dengan ketidak berprikepintuan Yong Guk mendobraknya.

"Ya! Yong guk-ah pintu itu bisa kau buka dengan memutar kenopnya, tidak perlu di dobrak begitu!" omel Yesung ketika pintu kayu yang ia beli seharga 626ribu won hampir terlepas dari engselnya ketika di dobrak dengan tenaga super milik Yong Guk.

Yong Guk langsung berlari ke arah pemuda itu, tanpa menghiraukan gerutuan di belakangnya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yong Guk ketika mendapati pemuda itu tengah menggapai gelas yang berada di meja sebelahnya. Ryeowook yang tanggap bergegas mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air kemudian menyodorkan pada pemuda itu.

Yong Guk menerima uluran Ryeowook dan membantu pemuda itu meminum airnya dengan menyandarkan sebelah tubuhnya ke bahu Yong Guk untuk memudahkannya meminum air.

"Haaaah~ ka-kamsahamnida" ucap pemuda itu, Yong Guk segera membaringkan tubuh penuh luka itu agar kembali hangat di balik selimut tebalnya.

"Gwenchana? apakah ada yang terasa sakit?" tanya Yong Guk cemas, dia merasa pasti tubuh namja itu sudah remuk dengan luka sebanyak itu belum lagi sekarang sebagian kepala dan tubuhnya terbungkus perban.

Pemuda itu mencoba menarik ujung bibirnya, berusaha menampilkan senyumnya walau bibirnya terasa perih.

"Gwenchana" ucap pemuda itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

Pertanyaan itu di ikuti dengan tatapan dua namja yang seolah-olah menanyakan hal yang sama kepada namja malang itu.

"Naneun, Lee Jung hong imnida, tapi panggil saja Zelo" perkenalan itu di akhiri dengan tertutupnya mata Zel , mengantarnya pada pusat kenyamanan yang ia rindukan selama ini. Menyuruhnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dari penderitaan panjang yang telah di laluinya.

"Yak! Zelo-ah, banguun! jangan mati!" teriak Yong Guk panik sembari mengguncang tubuh kurus itu. Matanya sudah memerah menahan perasaan campur aduk di hatinya, dia takut jika pemuda itu mati.

"Hey Yong Guk-ah, tenangkan lah dirimu! dia hanya tidur" ucap Ryeowook sembari menarik Zelo dari goncangan Yong Guk dan membaringkannya kembali di tempat tidur.

"Geurae?...hooh...aku kira dia mati hyung" jawab Yong Guk yang kini sudah mulai tenang.

PLETAK

"Dasar pabo! dia justru akan mati jika kau mengguncangkan tubuhnya seperti itu!" Yeung yang tak tahan dengan kebodohan namja pabo di depannya melayangkan jitakan di kepala Yong Guk.

"Aiiish! hyung ...appo" ringis Yong Guk ketika sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya. Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ketika mendapati bahwa namja yang awalnya ia kira gengster itu ternyata tak lebih dari sosok namja dengan sifat yang kelewat polos.

* * *

Angin khas musim dingin bertiup di pagi hari, semakin memberikan alasan untuk tak beranjak dari persinggahannya, memberikan sebuah opsi untuk semakin menyamankan posisi mereka bergelung di dalam selimut yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Arrgh...ahh..kepalaku.." Zelo kembali menghempaskan tubuh ringkihnya ketika rasa sakit di kepalanya terasa seperti tempurung kepalanya di tarik paksa dan terlepas dari tempatnya.

CKLEK

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar yang Zelo tempati, sembari membawa nampan berisi bubur hangat dan teh hangat, tak lupa sebutir aspirin dan air putih untuk menghilangkan efek sakit kepala yang pasti akan di rasakan namja yang sedang sakit itu.

"Jung Hong-ssi , gwenchana?" tanya Ryeowook panik ketika melihat Zelo dengan tangan memegangi kepala dan ekspresi kesakitan yang tengah menderanya.

"Gw...gwen...cha...na..." sahut Zelo putus-putus,ketika rasa sakit itu tak kunjung berhenti. Ryeowook bergegas menaruh nampan yang iya bawa dan menghampiri Zelo dengan segelas air putih dan aspirin yang tadi ia bawa.

"Minum ini " perintah Ryeowook sembari membantu Zelo meminum obatnya.

"Go..gomawo hyung" ucap Zelo ketika rasa sakit yang menderanya berangsur-angsur hilang.

"nah, sekarang makan bubur dulu ya?" Ryeowook bergegas mengambil mangkuk bubur yang tadi dibawanya, mulai mengambil sesendok bubur dan meniupnya untuk kemudian ia suapkan ke Zelo.

BRAK

"Hyuuuuung ,,,, kau di cari Yesung hyung" suara bass Yong Guk menyela acara makan Zelo, Ryeowook hanya menghela nafas pasrah ketika nasib pintunya yang berharga 626ribu won itu berada di saat-saat terberat dalam hidupnya, ketka berkali-kali di banting oleh namja gengster di hadapannya.

"Yong Guk-ah , apakah kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan?!" ucap Ryeowook kesal,

"hehehhe , mianhe hyung...sini biar aku saja yang menyuapi Zelo-ah ucap Yong Guk dengan senyuman yang setia bertengger di bibirnya. Zelo hanya bisa tersenyum kala merasakan perasaan hangat menyusup kedalam hatinya, mendapati perhatian dari orang - orang yang bahkan tak di kenalnya.

Ryeowook memberikan mangkuk bubur yang di pegangnya ke tangan Yong Guk dan bergegegas turun untuk membantu Yesung di cafe.

"Nah Zelo-ah , ayo buka mulutmu" Yong Guk menyodorkan 1 sendok penuh bubur yang masih mengepulkan asap dengan diiringi senyuman yang seolah enggan meninggalkan bibirnya. Zelo menggeleng perlahan, menolak suapan Yong Guk.

Ekspresi Yong Guk berubah murung, namja yang di tolongnya kemarin malah menolak suapan darinya. Zelo melihat perubahan di wajah Yong Guk dan hanya terkikik geli mendapati tampang Yong Guk yang terlihat aneh dengan ekspresi seperti bayi gajah yang di tinggal poligami oleh orang tuanya. Yong Guk mendeathglare Zelo yang malah terkikik ketika dia sedang merasakan sesak di hatinya.

"YAH! Zelo-ah, kenapa kau tertawa eoh?! jika tak mau aku yang menyuapimu tak usah menertawakanku!" Yong Guk terbakar emosi, tapi Zelo malah semakin larut dalam tawanya.

"Hahahahahaha...aawww...appoo" pekik Zelo ketika perutnya terasa sakit,

"Zelo-ah, gwenchana? jangan bergerak terlalu heboh Zelo-ah, badanmu masih sakit" ucap Yong Guk sembari membenarkan letak bantal di punggung Zelo.

"Hehehe, gomawo hyung, aku bukannya tak mau di suapi oleh hyung, tapii..."

"tapi apa zelo ah?" potong Yong Guk penasaran.

"tapi aku tak ingin lidahku melepuh dan kesulitan mengunyah jika hyung menyuapkan sesendok penuh bubur panas yang masih mengepul itu" tunjuk Zelo ke arah mangkuk yang masih menguarkan hawa panas.

"Hehehhehe mianhe" Yong Guk yang menyadari kebodohannya hanya nyengir kuda, dan mencoba mengulangi menyuapkan makanan sedikit demi sedikit.

suapan demi suapan memberikan efek hangat di tubuh Zelo yang memang belum terisi makanan sejak kemarin.

"Ah~ buburnya enak hyuuung ,,,, eh? nama hyung siapa?" tanya Zelo yang baru sadar dia belum berkenalan dengan namja yang menolongnya itu.

"Panggil aku Yong Guk hyung , dan hyung imut yang tadi namanya Ryewook hyung, sedangkan ahjussi..."

"siapa yang kau panggil ahjussi, gengster?!" suara berat yang menginterupsi ucapan Yong Guk berasal dari namja tinggi berkepala blonde dengan volume di atas normal itu sontak membuat tubuh Yong Guk menegang dan merasakan bulu hidungnya merinding.

"Aniya Yesung hyung, kami tadi sedang membahas...emmmmh...ah...ahjussi penjual ddoboki" jawab Yong Guk ngeles, Zelo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok Yesung yang masuk kekamarnya di ikuti Ryeowook di belakangnya.

"Zelo-ah, panggil aku Yesung hyung, arra?"

"NE, hyuuung, arraseo" ucap Zelo di barengi dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah setengah muminya.

* * *

"Himchanie, apakah kau bisa membantuku?" Himchan yang sedang meneliti berkas kasus pembunuhan itupun mengangkat wajahnya untuk mendapati wajah muram atasannya.

"Hyung...gwenchana?" Himchan menatap atasannya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyungnya.

"Haaah~ aku pusing Himchanie, ahjussi memberikan tugas yang sangat sulit, jebal bantu aku ne?" namja tinggi kurus menjulang dengan rambut panjang sebahu itu memberikan jurus puppy eyes gagal ala naruto.

"ck! kau sungguh menjijikaan Jungmo hyung! jangan melakukan itu!" ucap Himchan sarkastik.

"Chanieeeee~ jebaaalllll" rengek Jungmo lagi, Himchan hanya memutar bola matanya menghadapi sikap kekanakan hyungnya itu.

"ish! memangnya ahjussi menyuruhmu apa?"

Himchan hanya membelalakan matanya ketika mendapati sesuatu yang buruk akan menyapanya.

* * *

"Yong Guk-ah, bisakah kau membantu Zelo membuang sampah?" pinta Ryeowook dari arah dapur. Yong Guk yang sedang membantu Yesung membereskan cafe bergegas ke dapur untuk membantu Zelo.

"Kajja Zelo-ah " ajak Yong Guk yang sudah menenteng 2 kantong plastik hitam berisi sampah.

"Kajja hyung" Zelo mengikuti Yong Guk yang juga membawa kantong plastik sampah di tangannya.

mereka menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ujung jalan, di mana terdapat tempat daur ulang sampah.

"Zelo-ah, bolehkah aku bertanya? kenapa kau tak pulang kerumah kakekmu , maksudku.." tanya yongguk ragu-ragu,

sebenarnya pertanyaan itu ingin dia tanyakan 2 minggu lalu ketika dia mendapati zelo sedang menangis dalam mimpinya dan meminta maaf pada kakeknya.

"Haaah... wae hyung? apakah hyung tidak suka aku membantu di mobit?" tanya Zelo, gurat kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah putih yang masih menyisakan sedikit lebam di beberapa bagian itu.

"Aniya Zelo-ah, hyung hanya tak tega ketika kau mengigau memanggil dan terus meminta maaf pada kakekmu, sebenarnya ada apa?" Zelo hanya menghela nafas, dia hanya merasa dadanya sesak ketika mengingat bagaimana sikap kakeknya yang berubah ketika mimpi buruk itu terjadi.

* * *

"APA MATAMU BUTA HAH ?! bisa-bisanya kau menumpahkan minuman murahan itu ke baju mahalku?!" teriak seorang namja emo dengan mata panda dan setelan mantel bulu berwarna putih yang kini terdapat bercak warna coklat -teman namja itu hanya bisa memberikan tatapan siap membunuh ketika mendapati bos mereka marah besar.

"Mianhe aku tak sengaja, biar aku bersihkan" ucap sesosok namja cina dengan postur tubuh tinggi kurus menjulang itu dengan tangan memegang tisu hendak membantu membersihkan noda kopi yang tak sengaja ia tumpahkan.

PLAK

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku! dasar kalian orang-orang tak tau diri!" teriak namja emo itu lagi.

"HEY!, kau ini tidak punya sopan sekali eoh?! Zhoumi gege sudah meminta maaf padamu, mata panda!" teriak seorang namja lain dengan pose menggembungkan pipi yang terlihat memerah karna dingin.

"Hyung sudahlah" ucap namja tinggi yang berada di belakang Zhoumi, menarik mundur namja imut yang tadi menggembungkan pipinya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil panda, pipi bakpaw?!" teriak namja emo itu geram, kepalanya mengeluarkan sungut sekarang.

"Serang mereka!" teriakan perintah namja itu membuat jalan setapak sepi itu kini di penuhi dengan suara pukulan dan tinjuan.

* * *

BUGH

BUGH

"Hyung, kau dengar itu?" tanya Zelo ketika mereka tengah berjalan pulang.

"Zelo-ah , apakah itu suara hhhhhaantuuu?!" tanya Yong Guk dengan muka takut-takut.

"Yah, hyuung! itu suara orang berkelahi, sepertinya di depan sana" ucap Zelo sembari menunjuk sekumpulan orang tengah berkelahi.

"YAH! KALIAAAN !" teriakan Yong Guk spontan menghentikan perkelahian yang tengah berlangsung. Si mata panda dengan 11 orang sedangkan Zhoumi hanya bertiga, kondisi mereka sudah tak terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Hah, sepertinya cukup untuk memberi pelajaran kepada kalian, dasar sampah!" ucap namja panda itu diikuti senyuman miring di wajahnya sembari berlalu.

"Hey, kalian mau kemana eoh? dasar pengecut!" teriak Yong Guk lagi ketika menghampiri Zhoumi dan kedua temannya yang kini terduduk di atas tanah yang di lapisi salju.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu ahjussi!" teriak namja emo itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya dan di iringi derai tawa dari semua teman namja panda itu.

"Yah! bocah kurang ajar! kembali kau! akan kupatahkan kepalamu!"

"hyung sudahlah, lebih baik kita membantu mereka"

Zelo dan Yong Guk segera mengecek keadaan ketiga namja yang tampak luka di beberapa bagian dan terlihat namja imut dengan rambut bersurai madu tengah terisak di pelukan Zhoumi.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Zelo ke arah tiga namja itu.

"Gwenchana, gomawo...?"

"ah, Lee Jung Hong imnida, panggil saja Zelo dan dia Yong Guk hyung" ucap Zelo sembari membantu mereka berdiri.

"ah , gomawo Yong guk-ssi, Zelo-ssi" ucap Zhoumi diiringi senyum seratus watt khasnya.

"Naneun Zhoumi imnida" lanjut zhoumi membungkuk meperkenalkan dirinya.

"Moon...hen-hiiks..henry imnida" ucap namja tinggi putih dengan pipi chubi dan mata sipit yang memberikan kesan childish yang setia mempoutkan bibirnya dan wajah sembab karena menangis.

"Moon Jongup imnida" ucap namja tinggi berambut hitam dan mata sipit.

"Diluar sangat dingin, tempat kami bekerja sangat dekat dari sini, aku bisa mengobati kalian disana" tawar Zelo kemudian.

* * *

"Hyung buka pintu!" teriakan Yong Guk cukup mengganggu kegiatan dua orang namja yang sedang asik menyesap bibir satu sama lain.

"euuumh...hah,..hah..hyung, ada yang datang"

"chagi, itu suara siapa?" tanya Yesung sembari mengernyit heran.

"apakah kepalamu terbentur hyung? itu suara Yong Guk-ah" jawab Ryeowook sembari berjalan ke arah pintu belakang kafenya.

CKLEK

"Kenapa kalian lama seka..." ryeowook membelalakan matanya ketika mendapati Yong Guk dan Zelo tengah memapah 3 namja di depannya.

"Henry-ah? Zhoumi ge, Jonggup ah? waeyo? " tanya Ryeowook ketika mendapati ketiga namja yang ada di depannya adalah temannya.

"Eh? hyung kenal mereka?" tanya Zelo kaget.

"Wokie hyuuung? huweeee...hyuuuung ...appo" tangisan Henry pecah, dia langsung berlari menghambur kepelukan kp Ryeowook hyungnya. Yong Guk hanya menatap bodoh adegan di depan matanya, ada apa dengan namja imut itu? bahkan lukanya yang paling sedikit diantara yang lain.

"Yong Guk-ah, Zelo-ah bawa Zhoumi ge dan Jongup-ah masuk" ucap Ryeowook sembari membawa henry yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Chagi! kau memeluk siapa eoh?!" teriakan Yesung menyapa gendang telinga mereka ketika memasuki ruang tengah cafe.

"Hyuuuuung ,,,, hiksss ... appo" kini tangisan Henry kembali pecah, Yesung yang sadar bahwa ternyata yang ada di pelukan Ryeowook adalah salah satu dongsaengnya bergegas mendekati Henry dan memeluknya.

"Sssst...uljima Henry-ah, katakan pada hyung apa yang tiang listrik itu lakukan padamu, sampai kau babak belur begini?"

"Hikkkssss... mimi ge ..." Henry kemudian berbalik memeluk Zhoumi dan menangis terisak di dada namja tinggi itu, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yesung.

"Sst...uljima chagi...,ceritanya panjang hyung, bisakah kalian mengobati kami?" ucap Zhoumi sembari mengelus surai lembut Henry, menenangakan namja chingunya yang sibuk terisak di dadanya. Yong Guk dan Zelo tengah membantu Jongup mengobati lukanya, sedangkan Yesung dan Ryeoowook membantu Henry dan Zhoumi .

"Nah sudah selesai Jongup-ah" teriak Yong Guk senang, melihat hasil karyanya. Tangan Jongup yang hanya berupa goresan di sikunya ia perban dari pangkal tangan hingga ujung jari tangannya.

"Whoaaa...hyung, kau sangat pintar" ucap Zelo antusias.

"Zelo-ssi, Yong Guk-ssi, gomawo. Tapi bagaimana aku makan jika begini?" ucap jongup miris ketika dia setengah mumi sekarang.

"Pffffftt...ahahahahahahhahahaha, jongie kau terlihat seperti manusia bertangan mumi! woaaaahh...lucu"

tawa Henry seketika membahana ketika mendapati sepupunya seperti setengah mumi sekarang. Ryewook, Yesung dan Zhoumi hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan absurd dongsaeng mereka.

Ketik Jongup hanya bisa menangis miris, Yong Guk dan Zelo hanya memberikan senyum innocent mereka.

siapakah Zelo sebenarnya? dan siapakah kakek tua yang telah menganianya Zelo?

TBC

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...maafkan saya jika Zelo teraniaya.

Dan salam kenal, ini adalah debut perdana saya di ffn, semoga readers mau bersedia memberikan jejak cintanya di kotak review.

fic ini memang abal dan masih banyak sekali kekurangan jadi saya mohon jangan flame saya ya readers? #puppy eyes no jutsu

ff ini juga ga akan pernah sampai disini tanpa bantuan orang-orang yang sudah memberikan semua support untuk saya.

Buat dongsaengku : haru,Ana,Lely dan keluargaku di fujpshi comunity terima kasih mau di repotkan oleh emakmu ini #smirk

dan buat taz senpai yang bersedia memberikan masukan untuk ff abal ini.

kamsahamnida *bow


	2. Chapter 2

COFFE SHOP

Genre : romance, humor

Rating : M (for mature content , lemonnya belom di petik, jadi ga ada lemon:D)

Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua dan penciptaNya, dan tentu saja penggemar mereka, saya hanya punya plotnya)

Warning : Typos, Geje, OOC dan YAOI.

CAST : Bang Yong Guk (BAP)  
Kim Himchan  
Jung Daehyun  
Yoo Young Jae  
Choi Jun Hong di awal menggunakan marga Lee  
Yesung (suju)  
Ryeowook (suju)  
dan akan bertambah seiring perjalanannya.

Summary : apa jadinya jika seorang Bang Yong Guk, namja dengan penampilan sangar tapi berhati melow harus menjadi ketua geng sebuah grup dance jalanan, dan terlibat cinta dengan seseorang yang bahkan dia tidak tau siapa orang itu.  
bagaimanakah kisahnya?

Chapter 2

Ketika kita menghakimi seseorang

apakah diri kita sudah benar?

Hari ini adalah hari libur di Mouse Rabbit, tapi tugas bersih-bersih sudah menanti untuk para penghuninya.  
Zelo dan Yong Guk sudah bersiap-siap berkencan dengan sapu, pel, dan lap.  
"Zelo-ya! sapu?"  
"Ada hyung."  
"Pel dan ember?"  
"Ada hyung."  
"Lap dan sprayer?"  
"Ada hyung."  
"Kopi?"  
"Tentu saja ad- eh? kopi? untuk apa hyung?"  
Zelo yang sudah bersiap-siap dengan setelan jumsuit ala pekerja bengkel dan tak lupa celemek untuk masak berwarna pink yang menempel di tubuhnya mengerjapkan matanya bingung.  
Sejak kapan kopi masuk dalam daftar alat bersih-bersih?

"Ish! itu untukku Zelo-ah, aku harus minum kopi, supaya aku kuat bersih-bersih hari ini!" Yong Guk yang mengenakan stelan yang sama dengan Zelo berujar bangga ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.  
Zelo yang memang sangat polos itu, hanya ber oh ria sambil menganggukkan kepala.

PLUK!

"Aisssssh, apa ini?" Yong Guk bergumam tak jelas ketika sebuah kain mendarat tepat di mukanya.  
"Kalian mau bersih-bersih atau aku usir kalian dari sini?!" ancam Yesung dengan pose ala Superman terbang.  
"Hehehhe mianheyo Yesung hyung." Yong Guk dan Zelopun hanya tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk hidungnya yang tak gatal.  
Ryeowook hanya terkik geli, melihat tingkah laku hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Yak! Yong Guk-ah, lap yang benar, itu masih kotor bagian bawahnya!" teriakan Yesung menjadi lagu sepanjang waktu bersih-bersih mereka, sedangkan Ryeowook yang bertugas memasak untuk makan siang hari ini nampak sibuk di dapur.

"Annyeong, hyung," sebuah suara menghentikan keributan acara bersih-bersih pagi itu.  
"Key-ah, Jonghyun-ah!" Yesung berhambur memeluk sepupunya itu,  
Ryeowook yang mendengar suara dongsaengnya datang bergegas keluar dan menemui mereka.

"Jadi Key-ah, kenapa kau pulang? apakah kuliahmu sudah selesai?" tanya Ryeowook sembari menghidangkan 6 gelas jus dan beberapa cemilan.  
Yong Guk yang memang sejak tadi kelaparan langsung memasukan sepotong chesecake kemulutnya.

"Iya hyung, kebetulan Park songsaenim akan mengadakan event bulan depan jadi kami menyelesaikan ujian lebih awal dan yah, liburanpun lebih awal,"  
terang Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun hyung, kalau boleh tau event apa hyung?"  
Zelo yang sejak tadi menyimak perbincanganpun tertarik, sedangkan Yong Guk masih asik mengunyah.

"Ah, itu Park songsaenim akan mengadakan Street Dance Battle, apa kau tertarik Zelo-ah?"  
"Woaaaah, bolehkah?" mata Zelo seketika berbinar, menguarkan sebuah aura merah dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Tentu, apakah hyung juga mau ikut?" tanya Key kepada namja yang sekarang sedang menandaskan jusnya.

"Mwo?!...aku?...menari?... tidak!" jawab Yong Guk tegas.

"Apakah aku boleh ikut?" Yesung ikut menimpali.

"Yah! hyung, jangan mempermalukanku! apakah kau mau menarikan tarian guritamu itu?!" Ryeowook menyela dengan ganas perkataan namjacingunya itu.

"Chagi, kau jahat sekali, bukankan itu tarian yang bagus? lihat ini."  
Yesung berdiri dari duduknya ,dan dengan semangat ia mengambil posisi dengan badan sedikit membungkuk dan dia mulai menggoyangkan badannya naik turun dengan kedua tangan yang meliuk-liuk seperti gurita.  
Dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang ia hentakkan seperti orang ayan.  
semua yang ada disitu hanya menatap takjub hyung tertua mereka.  
ini benar-benar ajaib! dan aneh.

"Yesung hyung! berhenti! atau kau tidak dapat jatah malam ini!" Ryeowook mendeathglare Yesung yang masih asik menggoyangkan tubuhnya.  
"Andweeee! chagi mianhe ne?" Yesung segera memeluk Ryewook dan berulangkali meminta maaf.  
zelo,Yong Guk,Key dan Jonghyun hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah hyungdeulnya yang memang sangat ajaib itu.

Malam di Seoul sudah mulai berangsur normal, salju telah berhenti turun dan hanya menyisakan hawa dingin.  
sesosok namja tinggi di atas rata-rata yang mengenakan stelan mantel berwarna merah, sedang terpaku di depan rumah besar yang sangat familiar dengannya.

'Apakah aku harus mengetuk pintu? tapi jika harabeoji mengusirku lagi bagaimana?'  
dia masih sibuk dengan perkiraan apa yang dia dapat jika mengetuk pintu rumah mewah itu.

'Ah, itu urusan nanti, aku harus mengambil semua barang-barangku'  
mantap namja yang kini sudah bersiap melayangkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu, namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Kau, apakah kau Zelo?" panggil seorang namja dengan rambut pirang panjang sebahu, dan poni yang diikat keatas, wajahnya yang seperti blasteran menambah kesan imut, dan yang di tangannya adalah sebuah lolipop super besar yang tengah dijilati olehnya.

"Hongki-ah?!" Zelo segera menghambur memeluk teman sejak kecilnya itu,  
karena perbedaan tinggi yang begitu jauh, Hongki sukses terhimpit di dada Zelo.

"Bogoshipoyo Hongki-ah." Zelo merasakan matanya memanas ketika bertemu sahabatnya yang sudah lama pergi meninggalkannya, karena ikut orangtuanya yang mengembangkan bisnis di Australia.

.  
"Jadi Zelo-ah kenapa kau tadi berdiri di luar?" tanya namja ceria yang di panggil Hongki itu.

"Hehhe, itu...aku..." Zelo bingung harus berkata apa, dia ingin sekali menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami namun sepertinya bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Zelo-ah gwenchana?, aigoo sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan, sekarang makan ramennya nanti dingin," ucap Hongki dengan senyuman yang selalu mengembang di bibir tipisnya,  
Mereka sekarang memang tengah berada di sebuah kedai ramen di pinggir jalan untuk sekedar menikmati semangkuk ramen bersama setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

"Gomawo Hongki-ah," seulas senyum Zelo berikan untuk sahabatnya itu.  
'Mianhe Hongki-ah, aku ingin menceritakannya tapi itu terlalu menyakitkan' batin Zelo dalam hati.

"Zelo-ah, bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku? appa dan eoma pasti akan senang sekali bertemu denganmu."  
Zelo dan Hongki kini menyusuri jalan untuk kembali ke cafe, ajakan Hongki membuat Zelo resah, dia ingin sekali kerumah Hongki. Mereka -keluarga Hongki- selalu memperlakukan Zelo layaknya anak mereka sendiri, tapi Yong Guk pasti kesepian jika di tinggal sendiri.

"Mianhe Hongki-ah, aku harus pulang. Terimakasih untuk traktirannya,  
aku sekarang bekerja di cafe Mouse Rabbit, kapan-kapan datanglah kesana dan ajak Kangin appa dan Teuki eomma, arra?"

"Arreseo, aku akan kesana bersama Appa dan Eomma."

"Baiklah, sekarang aku pulang dulu ne? hati-hati di jalan" ucap Zelo berjalan menjauhi Hongki untuk kembali ke Mouse rabbit.

"Dasi boja Zelo-ah." teriak Hongki diiring senyuman manisnya.  
Zelo balas tersenyum ketika sahabatnya itu sudah menjauh.

Yong Guk hanya bisa mondar mandir di depan pintu cafe, menunggu dongsaengnya yang belum pulang sejak tadi.  
"Ck! Yong Guk-ah berhenti mondar mandir! kau membuatku pusing," ucap Ryeowook yang jengah melihat sikap berlebihan Yong Guk.  
"dan aku mual," ucap Yesung tiba-tiba.  
Yong Guk berhenti dan menatap intens ke arah Yesung.  
"Jangan..jangan?"  
"Wae? kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?!" ucap Yesung horor.  
bagaimana tidak, kini Yong Guk sudah menunduk menatap Yesung dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.  
"Menyingkir kau gengster!" teriak Yesung yang langsung membuat Yong Guk terlonjak kaget.

"Hyung, kau bisa merusak gendang telingaku! aku hanya ingin mengatakan jangan-jangan Yesung hyung dan Wokie hyung masuk angin," jelas Yong Guk.  
Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya mengerjap heran dengan jawaban Yong Guk.

KLING!

"Aku pulang," sapa Zelo ketika memasuki cafe.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Zelo-ah, lihatlah appamu itu! mukanya berubah 100 tahun lebih tua karena mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Yesung sarkastik, diiringi deathglare dari Yong Guk.

"Appa? memangnya hyung tau siapa appaku?" Zelo langsung menghampiri Yesung dan mengguncang tubuhnya.  
"Katakan hyung? mana appa ku? apakah hyung mengenalnya?" tanya Zelo yang memberondong Yesung dengan pertanyaan tentang appa nya.  
"Zelo-ah, mianhe, maksud Yesung hyung yang di maksud appamu adalah Yong Guk-ah," ucap Ryeowook hati-hati.  
Yong Guk yang menyadari keadaan Zelo kemudian merengkuh tubuh ringkih Zelo kedalam dekapannya.  
Zelo tak bisa menahan air matanya yang berlomba untuk turun di pipi pucatnya.

"Ssst...uljima Zelo-ah, kami semua adalah keluargamu, aku berjanji akan membantumu mencari appamu," ucap Yong Guk menenangkan.

Sedikitnya ia tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan keluarga, ya bahkan dia merasakannya.  
Ryeowook dan Yesungpun memeluk kedua orang yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai adik mereka sendiri.

Sore yang dingin tidak menyurutkan semangat Hongki dan kedua orang tuanya untuk datang berkunjung ke tempat Zelo bekerja.

"Appa, eoma cepatlah, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu Zelo." ucap namja periang yang kini sudah menaiki tangga menuju sebuah cafe.

"Chagi, kau terlalu bersemangat," gurau Kangin, sambil menggandeng tangan Leteeuk, istrinya menuju cafe.

KLING!

"Selamat datang," ucap Zelo dan Yong Guk serempak.  
"Zelo-ah!" teriak Hongki hiperaktif sembari menghampiri sahabatnya yang berada di lantai 2.

"Hati-hati chagi, nanti kau jatuh," ucap Leeteuk, ibu Hongki, ketika melihat anaknya berlari menaiki tangga dan menghambur memeluk Zelo.  
Untung saja keadaan cafe sepi, Zelo hanya tertawa pelan dan membawa Hongki yang kini memeluknya sembari mengaitkan kakinya turun menuju lantai 1.

"Yah! Hongkie-ah, kenapa kau memeluk Zelo seperti itu eoh? seperti anak monyet saja," ucap Kangin, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah Hongki yang kekanakan.  
"Yeobo, kita kan orang tuanya. berarti kau mengataiku seperti monyet, begitu?!" ucap Leeteuk sinis.  
"Kangin ahjushi?"  
panggil Yesung yang mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.  
"Kepala besar? apakah kau Jong Woon? aigo, kepalamu semakin besar saja Jong Woon," ucap Kangin sembari tertawa.  
Yesung hanya memasang muka sakit hatinya, ketika pamannya malah mengatai kepalanya besar.

"Ish, jangan dengarkan ucapannya, bagaimana keadaanmu Sungie chagi?" ucap Leeteuk sembari memeluk Yesung.

"Baik ahjumma, mana Hongki?" tanya Yesung sembari mencari sosok keponakannya yang selalu hiperaktif itu.  
"Ahjushi! aku disini!" teriakan Hongki di sudut ruangan cafe, dia berlari menubruk Yesung yang kemudian membuatnya oleng dan jatuh ke lantai.

Ryeowook yang baru keluar dengan nampan pesanan pelanggan, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakan Yesung yang selalu saja seperti itu. Setelah mengantarkan makana kepada pelanggan, Ryeowook kemudian menggiring hyung dan saudaranya untuk menuju lantai bawah.

"Ahjumma, kajja kita kebawah saja," ajak Ryeowook sembari menggandeng Leteeuk.  
"Aigo Wokkie kau semakin cantik saja," ucap Kangin sembari tersenyum.  
merekapun turun, sedangkan Yong Guk dan Zelo menjaga cafe di atas.  
Ah... jangan lupakan namja hiperaktif yang selalu tersenyum itu, Lee Hongki juga ikut membantu mereka.

Ryeowook, Yesung, Kangin dan Leeteuk sudah duduk nyaman di salah satu sofa ruang bawah tanah kafe itu.

"Jadi, sejak kapan ahjumma dan ahjussi ada di Seoul?" ucap Yesung yang kini duduk di sofa yang super nyaman itu, belum lagi di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat pohon kecil yang dikelilingi ratusan cahaya kecil menambah kesan hangat dan nyaman.

"Kami baru 1 minggu di Seoul. bagaimana keadaan eomma dan appamu?"

"Chulie eomma sekarang sudah menikah lagi dengan Han appa," ucap Yesung sembari menyesap sedikit kopi yang di berikan Ryeowook.

"Yah, Chulie menikah dengan Cho Hangeng, pengusaha dari Cina, kabarnya dia teman kuliah ibumu?" tanya Kangin.

"Iya, semenjak kepergian appa, Han appa selalu menghibur eomma, apalagi mereka sama-sama single jadi ya mereka akhirnya menikah."

"Apakah kau senang Sungie?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati. Bagaimanapun Yesung adalah seorang anak yang sangat sayang pada ayahnya.

"Tentu saja ahjumma, Han appa sangat baik, apa lagi adikku Cho Kyuhyun dia sangat pintar dan selalu membuatku tertawa dengan tingkah jahilnya," ucap Yesung sembari mengulaskan senyumnya.  
Mereka terlihat asik melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Sedangkan Zelo Hongki dan Yongguk juga tengah asik mengobrol di lantai atas.

"Ini untukmu Zelo-ah." Yong Guk menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat.

"Dan ini untukmu adik kecil."  
Yong Guk meletakan milkshake rasa pisang untuk Hongki, tak lupa ia mengacak gemas rambut pirang lurus milik Hongki.  
Hongki yang di perlakukan seperti anak kecil mengembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, menandakan bahwa ia kesal.

"Hahahhahahah, Hongki-ah kau kelihatan semakin imut jika begitu," tawa Zelo diiringi tawa bass Yong Guk.  
"Benar adik kecil," ucap Yong Guk sembari tertawa lebar.  
"Huh, aku ini tampan," balas Hongki tak mau kalah.  
"Oia, Hongki-ah waktu itu kau dari mana?" tanya Zelo ketika teringat pertemuan mereka tempo hari.  
"Waktu itu aku sedang jalan-jalan mengenang masa kecilku sambil makan permen," jawab Hongki polos. Zelo dan Yong Guk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah polos Hongki.

"Cha, chagi kita pulang," ajak Kangin yang tampak membenarkan letak mantelnya.  
"Tapi-"  
"Ahh...hyung punya hadiah untukmu Hongki," potong Ryeowook yang keluar dari arah dapur sembari membawa sebuah permen loly besar.

"Wuaaaah hyung cantik baik sekali. poppo~"

PLETAK!

"Huaaaa...eomma..." Hongki nampak mengelus kepalanya yang di hadiahi jitakan manis oleh Yesung.  
Semua yang ada disitu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Hongki dan Yesung.

Setelah Hongki dan keluarganya pergi, seperti biasa Yong Guk dan Zelo pergi untuk membuang sampah di ujung jalan.

"Hyung, aku ingin ikut kompetisi itu," ucap Zelo ketika mereka menyusuri gang menuju tempat pembuangan sampah.  
"Ikutlah Zelo-ah, aku pasti akan mendukungmu," balas Yong Guk memberi semangat.

"Aniya, hyung harus ikut juga, arrachi?!" perintah Zelo.

"Mwoooo? aku tak bisa menari Zelo-ah, kau ingin aku menari seperti Yesung hyung?" ungkap Yong Guk sembari mempraktekkan gerakan gurita milik Yesung.

"Ish, hyung pasti bisa. Yeaaaaah," ucap Zelo antusias sembari mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk kembali ke cafe.

Siang ini seperti biasa, keadaan cafe lumayan ramai pada jam istirahat kantor. Yong Guk bertugas membantu Yesung di depan sedangkan Zelo mengambil pesanan di dapur.

"Ryeowook hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya zelo ketika sedang membantu Ryeowook membuat pancake.

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak aku bertemu dengan Zhoumi ge, Henry hyung dan Jong up hyung waktu itu. Bagaimana hyung kenal mereka? dan juga Hongki?" tanya Zelo penasaran.  
Ryeowook mematikan kompornya dan menaruh pancake yang sudah jadi ke piring.

"Jadi begini, dulu aku kuliah di Cina dan Yesung hyung adalah dosenku. Aku tinggal bersama saudaraku, orangtua Zhoumi gege. Sedangkan Henry adalah hobaeku dan Jong up adalah keponakan Henry. Kemudian setelah aku lulus Yesung hyung mengajakku kembali ke Seoul dan membuka cafe ini. Setahun kemudian Zhoumi gege menyusul ke Seoul dan membuka usaha jual beli mobil, tapi dia juga memiliki usaha yang sukses di Cina."  
"kenapa Zhoumi gege ke Seoul kalau di Cina usahanya sukses?" Tanya Zelo.  
"Karena Henry pindah ke Seoul untuk menemani Jong up yang kuliah di Seoul dan Zhoumi gege menyusul, takut jika nanti terjadi sesuatu pada Henry. Kudengar Jong up juga seorang dancer," terang Ryeowook sembari menaruh salad buah di atas pancake.

"Jinja? waaaah, lalu dengan Hongki?"

"Orang tua Hongki adalah kakak dari Heechul eomma, ibu Yesung hyung, dan Hongki adalah keponakannya." terang Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Lalu Key hyung dan Jonghyun hyung?"

"Mereka sepupuku," jawab Ryeowook sembari meletakkan piring ke atas nampan.

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Gomawo hyung," ucap Zelo mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Nah, sekarang antarkan pancake ini ke meja no 10 di lantai 2 ya?"

"Siap laksanakan hyung!"

Zelo kemudian bergegas membawa pancake dan segelas fresh capuccino ke meja no 10.

'Jungmo hyung pabo! kenapa juga harus aku yang seperti ini! menyusahkanku saja' rutuk namja dengan mata sipit dan bersurai hitam yang tengah memandang ke arah jalanan yang ada di bawahnya.

"Permisi, ini pesanannya tuan, selamat menikmati," ucap Zelo dengan senyuman ramah.  
"Ne, Khamsamnida," balas namja itu dengan membalas senyum kepada Zelo. Zelo pun berlalu dari tempat namja itu setelah tugasnya selesai.

Drrrt...Drrrt..

Namja itu kemudian melihat siapa yang menelfonnya di saat dia sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk saat ini.

'Jungmo hyung incoming call'

"Hn..."

"Aigooo Himchanie, bukan hn, harusnya yeoboseyo Jungmo hyung," ucap suara di sebrang sana.

"JUNGMO-SHI BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKANKU!" seketika teriakan Himchan berhasil menulikan pendengaran Jungmo.

"Yah! Himchanie, kau ini galak sekali eoh? sedang PMS ya?"

"Kauuuu..."

"Aigo, sabar Himchanie aku hanya bercanda, bagaimana Seoul? bagus bukan?" suara kekehan terdengar dari seberang sana.

Himchan yang kepalanya bersungut-sungut mencoba meredam emosinya dengan menggegam sendok di tangannya.

"Kalau bukan karena phobia bodohmu tentang pesawat aku masih menikmati gemerlap Newyork nanti malam!" ucap Himchan kesal pada sosok yang tak ada di depannya.

"Mianhe Chanie, apa kau tega kalau aku mati sebelum menyelesaikan misi?" nada suara orang di sebrang sana mendadak berubah sedih.

"Araseo! sudahlah sekarang beritahu aku, aku harus kemana?"  
dan merekapun terlibat percakapan serius tentang sebuah misi.

Yesung tampak memasang tanda toko tutup siang itu, dia  
Ryeowook, Zelo dan juga Yong Guk berencana mengunjungi rumah Henry.

"Annyeong Henry-ah," ucap Yesung ketika mereka memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah dengan desain minimalis.  
Terdengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam rumah kearah pintu depan.

"Yesung hyung," teriak Henry yang membuka pintu, dan tak lupa memeluk Yesung dan Ryeowook. Dan mengulas senyum ke arah Zelo dan Yong Guk.  
"Haii hyung'" sapa Zelo sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Henry, diikuti Yong Guk yang terlihat tersenyum.  
"Kajja masuk, Zhoumi gege sedang berada di bengkel bersama Jongie," ajak Henry.

"Emh, memangnya Zhoumi gege sedang apa di bengkel?" tanya Yong Guk penasaran.

"Gege dan Jongie sedang memodifikasi mobil clien" ucap Henry.

"Ah, hyung bolehkah kemi kesana?" tanya Zelo bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, dari sini lurus kemudian belok ke kanan dan bengkelnya berada di kanan jalan," terang Henry.

"Ok, gomawo Henry hyung," ucap Zelo sembari bersiap untuk pergi.

"Yong Guk-ah bawa saja mobilku, nama bengkelnya mochiato."  
Henry tampak melemparkan sebuah kunci mobil ke arah Yong Guk.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu hyungdeul," pamit Zelo.

"Zelo-ah, Yong Guk-ah hati-hati ne?" pesan Ryeowook.

"Ne Hyung." Zelo dan Yong Guk pun bergegas keluar rumah.

Begitu keluar mereka mencari mobil Henry, yang mereka dapati adalah sebuah mobil porsche berwarna putih yang terparkir di luar.

"Waaaaaah hyuuuung!" teriak Zelo takjub. Pasalnya mobil Porsche ini terkenal dengan kelincahan dan kecepatan yang super tinggi.

"Ternyata Henry hyung suka balapan, kajja kita masuk Zelo-ah," ajak Yong Guk.

"Jongie, Daehyunie, kalian bereskan mobil Chevrolet itu, aku mau ke tempat Kyuhyun untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan," ucap Zhoumi sembari berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Eh, Yong Guk-ah, Zelo-ah?" Zhoumi mengernyit bingung ketika mobil Henry di bawa Yong Guk dan Zelo.  
"Annyeong hyung, kami tadi kesini bersama Yesung hyung dan Wookie hyung, karena aku ingin bertemu Jong up hyung makanya aku kesini," terang Zelo.

"Iya, dan Henry hyung meminjamkan mobilnya," jawab Yong Guk ikut menimpali.

"Oh, Begitu. Jongie sedang di dalam dengan Daehyunie, kalian langsung masuk saja," ucap Zhoumi sembari berjalan menuju mobil Nissan Skyline berwarna merah menyala.

"Dia benar-benar pengusaha mobil ya hyung," ucap Zelo masih terpaku pada mobil yang sudah menjauh entah kemana.  
"Dan dia benar-benar sukses, sepertinya. Kajja kita masuk," ajak Yong Guk pada Zelo.

.  
Suara teriakan dan deru mobil memenuhi sebuah ruangan dengan perangkat game terbaru dan sound system tercanggih.

"Changmin-ah, Minho-ah kalian takan bisa mengalahkan aku!" teriak namja pucat dengan surai berwarna madu, sembari memencet stick game di tangannya.

"Yaaaah, hyung kau jahat sekali, biarkan kami menang kali ini saja," rengek namja tinggi kurus dengan bibir terpout lucu.

"Kyunie! ada yang mencarimu," teriak sesosok namja imut dengan gigi kelinci dari arah luar rumah.

"Sebentar Ming, aku sebentar lagi akan menang!" teriakan Kyuhyun dari dalam ruang pribadinya.

"Ish, kau ingin aku membakar semua peralatan gamemu hah?!" kini namja manis dengan kadar aegyo 100% itu terlihat marah.

"Hyung, jika kau tak mau tidur di luar nanti malam lebih baik kau segera kesana" ucap Minho menakut-nakuti.  
"Benar Kyunie, dan kau tidak bisa..."

"Yah! kalian berdua! isssh! tunggu baby, aku kesana!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari berlari ke depan rumah.

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju ke depan di mana dia mendapati sosok tinggi seperi tiang listrik dengan senyuman 100 watt yang selalu menghiasi bibirnya tengah berbicara dengan bunny Ming nya.

"Zhoumi gege, ada apa? kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya kyuhyun yang kini menghampiri namja manisnya.

"Ming mianhe ne, aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi. Aku janji," ucap Kyuhyun sembari memeluk bunny Ming nya dan menghujani namja dengan surai blonde itu dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"Ck, kau membuatku jadi ingin segera pulang," ucap Zhoumi meledek.

"Ish, Kyunie, hentikan." Sungmin kemudian melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

"Zhoumi-ah kau mau minum apa? biar aku buatkan," tanya Sungmin kepada Zhoumi.

"Tak perlu Minie hyung, aku hanya membutuhkan beberapa Nitros dan velg untuk mobil yang sedang aku kerjakan. Kau bisa membantuku kan Kyunie?"

"Tentu hyung, kami akan membantu," suara itu berasal dari dua namja yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"wah kebetulan, Changmin-ah, Minho-ah, aku membutuhkan 4 tabung Nitros dan beberapa velg untuk Chevrolet," ucap Zhoumi.  
Changmin dan Minho bergegas ke arah garasi, di mana terdapat banyak sekali perlengkapan mobil, dari velg sampai mesin-mesin mobil dengan bandrol harga berkisaran ratusan juta tertata rapih di meja-meja, di dalam sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa cctv dan senjata laras panjangpun tergantung disana.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku akan ikut kesana dengan Sungmin hyung, hyung anehku menyuruhku kerumahmu." Kyuhyun mematikan teleponnya, dan bersiap mengambil mobilnya di garasi.

"Wah, Yesung hyung dan Wokkie ada di sana?" tanya Sungmin gembira, sudah lama mereka tidak berkumpul bersama.

"Ya, tentu saja Minnie hyung, Kyunie juga harus membantuku memasang nitros itu, Daehyun dan Jong up masih belum mahir," jawab Zhoumi.  
Mobil dodge charger R/T tahun 2010 terlihat keluar dari garasi sebelah kanan rumah itu.

"Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang," ajak Zhoumi sembari menutup bagasi mobilnya yang sudah di isi nitros dan beberapa velg mobil. Changmin dan Minho ikut mobil Zhoumi, sedangkan Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun.

.  
Di bengkel mochiato terlihat Jong up dan Daehyun sedang memperlihatkan beberapa gerakan dance.

"Wah, hyungdeul jjang!" teriak Zelo gembira kala melihat kepiawaian Daehyun dan Jong up ketika memperlihatkan kpop dance.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranmu Zelo," ucap Daehyun yang duduk di sebuah velg mobil di sudut ruangan dengan sebotol air mineral.

Zelo mengambil posisi di tengah bengkel yang lenggang dan berdiri beralaskan matras,  
Lagu Madcon dengan judul Beggin mulai menghentak ruangan itu dengan 2 sub wover super canggih yang berada di dinding bengkel tersebut.

Zelo mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya begitu musik di mulai,  
Menggerakkan kakinya kekanan dan kekiri bergantian dan mulai memutarkan tubuhnya melakukan break dance hip hop memutar tubuh di atas matras dengan bertumpuan pada punggung dan kepalanya.

"Wooooooow!"

"Zelo-ah daebak!" teriakan dari Yong Guk, Jong up dan Daehyun diringi tepukan riuh.  
Zelo mengakhiri gerakannya dengan berdiri bertumpu dengan satu tangan.

"Hahh...bukan apa-apa hyung, bahkan Jong up hyung lebih bagus," jawab Zelo sembari meminum air mineral yang di sodorkan Jong up.

"Aniya, kau hebat Zelo-ah. Yong Guk hyung, giliranmu," ucap Daehyun.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawab Yong Guk yang kini semakin menyamankan duduknya di sofa.

"Ah, hyung kau harus mencobanya jebal hyung." Zelo mulai merengek seperti anak yang minta uang pada ayahnya, dan puppy eyes Zelo sukses meluluhkan hati Yong Guk.

"Baiklah, jangan tertawakan aku!" perintah Yong Guk.

Yong Guk mulai mengambil posisi, dan mulai menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras menimbulkan bunyi 'BRUG' dan juga kombinasi bunyi tepukan tangan menghasilkan sebuah irama yang harmonis dan terdengar gahar.

"Hyung itu..."

"Itu Step dance atau dance Mob, tarian dengan perpaduan gerakan tepukan tangan dan hentakan kaki yang keras sehingga menimbulkan suara khas dan terlihat garang," terang Daehyun takjub.  
"Uwaaaaaaaaw, hyuuung. Aku tau kau pasti bisa!" teriak Zelo menghampiri Yong Guk dan menggelantung di pelukannya.  
"Hahahha, jangan begitu Zelo-ah. Aku jadi malu," jawab Yong Guk dengan muka memerah.

Bruum...  
Bruuum...

Suara mobil terdengar memasuki pelataran bengkel Machiato.

"Jongie, Daehyunie tolong bantu Minho dan Changmin membawa nitros dan velg di bagasi," perintah Zhoumi begitu memasuki bengkel.  
Jong up dan Daehyun pun bergegas membantu Minho dan Changmin yang membawa nitros dan velg. Zelo dan Yong Guk tampak ikut membantu.  
Setelah selesai memindahkan barang dan memasangnya, mereka semua kembali ke rumah Zhoumi karena semua sudah berkumpul disana.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang langsung menuju rumah Zhoumi sudah tiba di rumah Henry dan di sambut pelukan hangat dari Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Hyung anehku!" teriak Kyuhyun drama sembari mengangkat Yesung dan memutar-mutar tubuh Yesung di pelukannya.  
"Yah, Kyunnie, hentikan! Hyung bisa mabuk jika begini," teriak Yesung histeris.

"Mereka masih saja seperti anak kecil ya hyung," bisik Henry ke pada Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang kini menonton aksi hyung dan dongsaeng yang berbeda orang tua itu.

"Tapi aku bersyukur mereka bisa saling menyayangi seperti itu," imbuh Sungmin yang juga di setujui oleh Henry dan Ryeowook.

Tak berselang lama rombongan Zhoumi sampai di rumah. Setelah melakukan sesi mengobrol, Henry tampak mengusulkan untuk mengadakan pesta dadakan di belakang rumahnya.

Mereka berkumpul di taman belakang sembari menyiapkan acara barbeque dadakan.  
Walaupun cuaca masih dingin tapi tak menyurutkan semangat mereka.

Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Henry menyiapkan meja makan, sedangkan Yong Guk, Yesung, Zhoumi dan Changmin bagian memanggang daging.  
Kyuhyun, Minho, Zelo, Jong up dan Daehyun bagian icip-icip dan berkomentar.

"Henry, sepupuku Key dan Jonghyun mau kesini. Bolehkah?" tanya Ryeowook ke Henry yang baru keluar dari dalam rumah dengan membawa 2 botol wine.

"Tentu hyung," jawab Henry.

"Sudah matang!" teriak Yesung sembari membawa satu piring daging panggang.

"Waah, ayo saengdeul kita makan," ajak Kyuhyun yang besiap mengambil daging yang masih mengepulkan asap.  
"Kyunie, itu masih panas hati-hati," ucap Yesung lembut.

"Halo semua," teriakan Key dari arah dalam rumah beserta Jonghyun.

"Key-ah, Jonghyun-ah duduk sini," ajak Ryeowook sembari menyodorkan jus jeruk.  
"Hai hyung," sapa Zelo yang tengah memakan dagingnya dengan susah payah.

Kini mereka semua duduk berhadap-hadapan di bangku panjang yang mengapit sebuah meja panjang dengan berbagai hidangan di atasnya.  
Memulai kehangatan sebuah keluarga besar di suasana dingin kota Seoul.

Kira-kira bagaimanakah kisah Yong Guk selanjutnya? siapa sebenarnya Himchan?

kita tunggu saja episode selanjutnyaa...

TBC

#bow

akhirnya... fiuuuh #lapkeringat  
setelah mencoba beberapa kali akhirnya hasilnya seperti ini  
setelah perjuangan semedi bersama yesung XD #ditabok ryeowook

ok, setelah mencoba akhirnya ya hasilnya seperti ini. maaf jika banyak typo dan alur yang tidak sesuai.  
dan terimakasih banyak buat yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk review #hugs  
dan jawaban untuk kenapa yong guk keliatan oot, ya sengaja karena sebenarnya menurut wangsit seperti itu. XD #dibakarreader  
ok lah,  
jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak cinta kalian di kotak review ya chingudeul.  
pai-pai...


End file.
